Scarlet & Green
by PercyPotter16
Summary: After the war, Harry and friends return to Hogwarts to finish their 7th year. Hermione is Head Girl and she couldn't be happier… that is, until she finds out that the Head Boy is Draco Malfoy. How will the two react to having to live together? Will they be able to ignore the tension between them? Post-Deathly Hallows except for the epilogue. Very mature content in later chapters!


**Scarlet & Green**

**This is set directly after the Deathly Hallows, except the "19 years later" epilogue does not exist. Also, Dumbledore is dead but Snape is alive (let's just pretend that Voldemort never needed to kill him, but they all still found out how he had really been good all along). This is a Dramione fanfic, because they're probably the hottest pairing in Harry Potter! In my opinion, anyway. Unlike my first story, this one will have many chapters. :) All of the students are returning to Hogwarts for their seventh and final year after the great Battle of Hogwarts and the fall of Voldemort. This is definitely going to be mature later, so be warned! Please read & review, I love it all. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related (except my lovely Gryffindor tie).**

**Chapter 1: Coming Home**

Hermione's POV

As I hustled through King's Cross Station with my trunk in tow, I observed the numerous muggles moving around with bored expressions. They reminded me of the previous six times I'd made this walk. After the battle in the spring, the Hogwarts students all had the summer to recuperate while the castle was rebuilt and everything was set in order for the coming school year. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and I had decided that a couple of months away from everything would be beneficial to us as well, so I had not seen Ron or Harry all summer. We had written each other, of course, but nothing could compare to seeing my best friends face to face. I wondered how different things would be this year, with the recent deaths of so many loved ones and the new administration at Hogwarts.

I must have been lost in thought because I reached the well-known wall between platforms 9 and 10 sooner than I expected. I looked around to be sure nobody was watching me, and suddenly took off at a run straight for the bricks ahead. I had a moment of gleeful, childish freedom as I felt the wind rush past my ears and the darkness of the wall envelop me for a split second before I emerged into the brightness of the other side.

All around me I saw happiness. The train whistled joyfully, kids aged from first to seventh years hugged their parents good-bye and excitedly hopped onto the train, and others laughed and talked excitedly with friends they hadn't seen all summer. I was slightly surprised at how cheery the whole event seemed to be. Even the sun was shimmering brightly in the sky. I figured that everyone here had lost something in the war, and they were all as eager as I was to move on and get caught up in the magic that Hogwarts had to offer. Hogwarts was a home for many of its students, including me, and I could not wait to go home after everything that had happened in the past two years.

All of a sudden, I felt strong arms grab me around the waist from behind and lift me off my feet. My back connected with an obviously male chest and I heard the word, "Hermione!" shouted loudly and animatedly into my ear. After a few seconds of being lifted into the air and shaken, my feet found the ground and I spun around to see the face of none other than Harry Potter.

"Harry!" I yelled, just as enthusiastically as he had, and I threw her arms around him. He hugged me back and spun me in a circle as we both laughed and I smiled wider than I had the whole summer. I even ruffled his hair in a loving-big-sister kind of gesture, and Harry looked like he couldn't have been happier.

When we finally let go of each other, I giggled and asked him how he was. As Harry began to tell me about his boring summer, he stopped abruptly and started looking over my shoulder. I turned around to see what he was smiling at, and there came Ronald Weasley and his mass of red hair. Ron's rather tall frame gave him speed to get over to us before we could even react. Ron practically tackled us both as he pulled me and Harry into a bear hug.

Harry, Ron, and I stood there for almost a full minute, simply hugging and enjoying one another's company without a care in the world; something we hadn't had the opportunity to do for a while. When I couldn't breathe any more, I pulled away to look at my two best friends. Both had gotten taller over the summer it seemed. Ron's new olive colored shirt and jeans contrasted with his hair that was sticking up at odd ends. Ron was certainly attractive, I noted, but I had really thought about our relationship over the summer and decided that the kiss during the war was just heat of the moment because we were both worried we would die. I came to the conclusion that it was weird, and I would only ever be comfortable loving Ron as a brother. Nevertheless, I had to notice how he smelled nice and looked as if he had been working out over the break.

Harry looked good too. His eyes shone with excitement instead of apprehension for a change, and that gave a young and healthy glow to his face. He had obviously gotten stronger as well, because he had been able to lift me up earlier and spin me around. I could never have romantic feelings for Harry either. I always had thought of him as my brother along with Ron, and besides, he was completely in love with Ginny.

"Come on, we don't want to miss the train," I said as I hugged my best friends once more.

As soon as the three of us were on the train in our regular seats, chatting away about the coming school year, I heard a slightly automated-sounding voice in our compartment. It surprised me a bit, because I couldn't see a face or a body to match the voice with. After a few seconds of confusion, I figured I had spent entirely too much time in the muggle world over the summer and I needed to start getting used to the random voices and flying objects that accompanied magic.

"Hermione Jean Granger, please report to the front left compartment of the train immediately," the voice resonated through the small room. Fear quickly settled in on me. _What could I have done to get into trouble before school has even started?! _I pondered as I walked to the front of the train, before it struck me that that idea was simply preposterous. _I'm the resident goody-two-shoes nerd girl, it's probably just to give me some award for my work last year or something. _Now, that seemed more logical in my head and I calmed down quite a bit.

When I finally reached the specified room on the train, I peered through the glass doors to scope it out before I went in. A large, circular, mahogany table stood in the middle of the gray undecorated space, and ten people were seated around it.

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall herself sat facing my direction on the opposite side of the table. To the left were four seemingly sixth year students. Two of them I didn't recognize right away – a scrawny brown-haired boy and an olive-skinned girl with a bob cut. The third was another boy, this one much more confident-looking than the first boy, with stylishly messy blonde hair and a small smirk on his face.

To the left of him sat none other than Ginny Weasley. Content with the fact that Ginny was there as well, I looked to the right of the Headmistress. There was a pretty girl with dark hair in a braid. Next to her I saw a brunette girl who appeared to be giggling and talking with the hair braid girl. Two more students sat beside those, but I could barely see their faces because their positions on the circular table were getting to where their backs were to me.

Finally, my eyes reached a guy sitting on the opposite side of McGonagall so that all I could see was his back. I could see his hair as well, which was platinum blonde, and I noticed the fact that he was sitting quite far away from everybody else. I didn't stop to think about who this might be, as the Headmistress had spotted me outside the doors and she smiled.

I took her smile as a welcome to come in, and I entered the compartment and shut the door behind me.

"Ah, Miss Granger, how nice to see you again," McGonagall greeted me warmly, and I took a few steps towards her and the others. "I trust that you had a pleasant and relaxing summer."

All I could do was smile and wait for her to continue.

"As I was just saying to everyone here, Miss Granger, we at Hogwarts have always had a good reputation and standard of student behavior to keep up with, regardless of the circumstances. That's why I have chosen you all to be prefects this year. Congratulations," she smiled and looked to all of the sixth year students sitting around her.

Whispers of excitement among the kids ensued, but I got the feeling she wasn't even talking to me. I just stood there awkwardly gave a thumbs-up to Ginny when she grinned at me. I also remembered where I had seen a few of these kids. They had fought alongside the school in the Battle of Hogwarts, so it was no wonder I thought they looked familiar. The platinum-blonde-haired boy still had his back to me, and I was starting to feel curious about who he was. He seemed so familiar.

The Headmistress interrupted my thoughts. "There will be no seventh year prefects this year, however, because of the lack of students returning for their seventh year at Hogwarts. Although it is quite sad, we have decided to continue the everlasting tradition of choosing two seventh years to be the Head Boy and Head Girl and the shining example of the honestly and dedication that keeps our school alive. That is why I asked you here, Miss Granger," she said.

"I'd like you all to meet the new Head Boy and Head Girl," McGonagall beamed as she gestured to me and the boy in front of me with a swoop of her hands. I could not have been happier in that moment; Head Girl is a position I had coveted since my first year at Hogwarts! And now that dream was coming true. I immediately wondered who my male counterpart would be. He turned to look at me, at long last, and I almost threw myself off the train when I saw the arched eyebrows, pale skin, and infamous smirk that I had come to associate with pure hatred.

"Malfoy," I grumbled and looked him straight in the eye. _Oh, this is going to be interesting._


End file.
